Renascer com um amor
by Kyra Love InuYasha
Summary: InuYasha é um homem amaldiçoado mas sua vida muda completamente ao conhecer Kagome. Quando descobre que Kikyou não morreu como imaginava decide encontrar respostas e se envolve em um perigoso mistério.


Três anos, e mesmo depois desse tempo não encontrei uma resposta. Como fui matar ela? Como pude? Nunca fiz nada pra receber essa maldição, e por culpa disso matei a única pessoa que eu ainda tinha do meu lado...

Fleshback

Era manhã de primavera, acabara de acordar, tinha um cheiro estranho ali, estava molhado, mas como podia? Ele tinha ficado trancado no quarto na noite anterior, sozinho. Não tinha nada no quarto pra segurança dele e das outras pessoas.

Abriu os olhos e perdeu a fala diante do que viu, a porta do quarto arrombada, e não era a porta do quarto dele, era o quarto de Kikyou. Estava molhado, mas era sangue, sangue fresco. O sol ainda nascia, mas não tinha dúvidas, aconteceu uma tragédia ali. O sangue não era dele, então... só podia ser...

Perto das paredes estavam alguns dos aldeões, armados, olhando com raiva até mesmo um pouco de medo.

Suas suspeitas estavam confirmadas, algo terrível aconteceu, e ele era o responsável.

Maldito!

Assassino!

Saia agora deste lugar e não ouse voltar!

Vá pra floresta e morra lá assassino!

Só havia um motivo para estarem fazendo isso, não havia mais ninguém para protege-lo da hostilidade dos outros, então não havia mais... Kikyou.

Saiu correndo, não queria pensar nisso, não seria capaz de fazer isso... como isso pode acontecer? Era pra ser só mais uma noite de inferno e de repente o inferno se torna sua vida. Era melhor mesmo sair dali, apesar de toda a hostilidade não queria machucar ninguém, principalmente ela.

Viu um corpo coberto na praça, sangue no lençol branco, algumas pessoas chorando, todos tristes. Todos amavam a sacerdotisa, ela era como a luz da aldeia, era justo que o odiassem, ele se odiava.

Partiu para o mais longe possível. Iria para a floresta central. Onde apesar de não correr risco de ser morto como desejava, não colocaria em risco mais ninguém. Era a floresta mais afastada que existia de todas as aldeias, a Km de distância da mais próxima. Mesmo que viesse a caçar quando se transformasse, às doze horas em que estivesse transformado não seriam suficientes para chegar perto de humanos novamente.

Fim do Fleshback

Não tem sentido viver assim. Pra que viver? Porque não fui morto por algum youkai no caminho pra esse lugar? Dois meses de vagareza, solidão, tristeza. Nem esse tempo foi suficiente pra algum inútil tirar minha vida. Vida amaldiçoada. Não posso nem me matar, prometi pra ela. Ao menos isso posso fazer por ela. Manter a promessa.

Kagome

Três dias cavalgando quase sem descanso. Onde será que eu estou? Com certeza aqueles yokais que atacaram a vila não me seguiram ou eu estaria morta.

Kagome estava agora em um bosque, aos poucos viu uma clareira que descobriu ser um campo muito bonito e uma casa muito bonita ao longe.

Graças a Deus. Será que tem alguém lá?

Olá? Alguém por aqui? – ao abrir a porta se depara com um interior muito mal cuidado. Móveis quebrados, sujos, chão que de tanta poeira não se via a cor do piso, se é que tinha piso. Alguém agarrou seu pescoço.

O que faz aqui? Como conseguiu chegar a esse lugar garota? Você não está sozinha não é?

Lágrimas de desespero caíram por sua face. Tanto esforço pra morrer assim? Mas ele não parecia um youkai, na verdade parecia um humano.

Espere por favor. Não me mate. Estou perdida.

InuYasha afrouxou o aperto e se assustou ao ver como a garota à sua frente se parecia com ela, com Kikyou.

Você tem que ir embora. Saia daqui antes que eu me arrependa.

Por favor, me deixe apenas passar a noite aqui. O sol se põe daqui a umas horas. Prometo partir amanhã cedo.

Feh! Por que eu deveria?

Por favor.

Faça como quiser. – disse já se retirando mas parou chocado ao sentir um toque em seu braço.

Muito obrigada!

Não agradeça. Mas é melhor que em duas semanas esteja bem longe daqui.

Kagome não entendeu. Aquele ser apesar de estranho não parecia mau, apenas triste. Os olhos dele eram triste e isso doeu em seu coração.

Talvez seja a solidão. Deve ser, afinal não parece que possa viver mais alguém aqui. – pensou olhando para a grande sala. Se acomodou como deu por ali e esperou, adormeceu, acordou.

Espirrava muito por causa do pó.

Que barulheira é essa? Não posso nem dormir em paz?

Me desculpe senhor. Acho que estou com alergia.

Que se dane. Aproveite que já acordou e vá embora. – ele iria se retirar mas se deteve ainda de costas com a fala dela.

Me deixe ficar mais um pouco. Não tenho mais pra onde ir. Minha aldeia foi destruída, somente eu sobrevivi. Posso ajudar, cuidar da casa.

Não preciso de ninguém. Não quero mais ninguém aqui!

Mais duas semanas pelo menos?

Não. Vá embora.

Por favor. Uma semana então.

Feh. Tem que me jurar então que não irá parar até que esteja bem distante daqui, caso contrário irá embora agora!

Certo! Obrigada!

Ela deu um rápido beijo no rosto dele que ficou corado mas disfarçou.

Ela me deixa confuso, olhar pra ela, parece que olho pra Kikyou, mas os olhos dela, não, nem mesmo Kikyou tinha um olhar assim.

Ele se retirou e Kagome decidiu dar uma limpeza na casa, começando pela sala e pela cozinha.

Se vou ficar aqui mais um tempo é melhor dar uma limpezinha aqui. Não vou agüentar mais uma noite nessa poeira, mas antes vou tomar um banho. Acho que tem um rio atrás da casa.

Realmente. O exterior da casa não se parecia nada com a parte de dentro. Os fundos tinha um belo pomar, um rio limpo, uma maravilhosa paisagem.

Depois, de banho tomado, Kagome pegou alguns panos velhos que encontrou, um balde, água e começou a limpeza. Parou três vezes durante o dia para fazer lanches breves, mas apesar de cansada, no fim do dia valeu muito seu trabalho... parecia outra casa.

InuYasha que ficou fora todo o dia, já que queria ficar o máximo possível longe da causa de toda aquela inexplicável reviravolta de sentimentos se assustou ao entrar na sua atual casa.

O que você fez?

Não gostou? É que eu não posso com poeira, mas se vou ficar alguns dias, precisava limpar por aqui. Agora sim. O chão azul clarinho bem limpinho, as paredes brancas, os móveis lavados, brilhando. Concertei alguns, mas outros não tinha jeito então estoquei no armário de vassouras. Pode usar de lenha.

Você fala hein! – comentou ele notando a impolgação e tagarelice da garota. Outra coisa diferente de Kikyou, ela não tinha essa alegria de viver.

Desculpe – disse ela um pouco decepcionada.

Não tem problema. Eu vou subir.

Espera. Não prefere ficar aqui em baixo hoje? Eu ainda não limpei lá em cima. Amanhã você poderia me ajudar, e talvez dê pra terminar os outros quatro cômodos.

Feh! Não me importo com isso!

Mas eu sim! Aliás... nem sei seu nome.

Isso importa?

Sim. Claro que sim! Me chamo Kagome Higurashi e vc?

InuYasha Taishyo. Seu sobrenome não é estranho.

Deve ter ouvido falar da minha família alguma vez. Sacerdotes e sacerdotisas com poderes lendários nascem a cada três gerações em minha família.

Ao notar certa tristeza no olhar dela não conteve a pergunta.

Você queria ter esse poder?

Não. Eu deveria ter. Mas por algum motivo não consigo controlar. Só sei que os tenho pois salvaram minha vida quando eu era pequena e quando minha aldeia foi destruída.

Queria ser rude, dizer que não me importava, mas com aquela face, aquele olhar tão triste, diferente do calor que transmitia quando sorria, não consegui e tentei mudar de assunto.

Não sei fazer nada em casa. Mas amanhã eu te ajudo com a casa. Mas não acostuma não!

Certo! – ela sorriu, aquele sorriso que o deixou confuso e que agora despertava nele uma alegria que não sentia desde aquele dia. Uma alegria que apesar de não admitir, não queria deixar de sentir de novo. Não queria voltar para aquela escuridão novamente!

Uma nova manhã surge, mas essa manhã estava diferente para uma certa pessoa. InuYasha levantou cedo, olhou para o sofá ao seu lado e encontrou uma menina ainda dormindo com um sorriso nos lábios, uma expressão serena. Parecia que estava tranqüila, como se soubesse que nada a faria mal ali.

Levantou foi ao rio nos fundos da casa.

Quando voltou, quase meia hora depois ela já estava de pé preparando o café da manhã com algumas frutas e outras coisas que haviam conseguido no dia anterior.

Bom dia! Está com fome? Você não esqueceu que prometeu me ajudar hoje né? Ou será que ta querendo fugir?

Nossa... como você fala!

Hunf!

Feh! Respondendo a você, eu estou com um pouco de fome sim, não esqueci que DISSE que ia te ajudar, não estou tentando fugir. Não que estas coisas sejam da sua conta!

Grosso!

Como é? Eu te respondo e ainda sou grosso?

Primeiro respondeu de má vontade e segundo, faltou uma coisinha!

Faltou o que?

Nada não. Hunf! Toma logo seu café e vem me ajudar. Perdi a fome.

Hei, você não manda em mim, e o que é que eu não respondi?

Come logo e vem.

Ei menina!

Meu nome não é menina!

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar. Um olhar que até ele teve medo e escutou o resto.

Custava dar um bom dia? Seu grosso, chato, arrogante, prepotente, metido, idiota!

Quem é o grosso agora?

Ela se virou e saiu da cozinha. Ele resolveu comer e depois subir, afinal esse seria um longo dia. Mas apesar de tudo estava até gostando, só que não podia se acostumar. Ela tinha que ir embora em cinco dias pelo bem dela e até mesmo dele.

No andar de cima, viu Kagome tentando tirar o pó e organizar um quarto que se é possível estava pior que a sala e a cozinha juntas. Na verdade ela mais espirrava do que arrumava.

Porque não joga água e acaba com esses malditos espirros?

Aqui tem coisas que não podem molhar.

Apenas o colchão. Leva ele lá pra fora, ai vai poder lava-lo. Com esse sol lá fora ele seca rapidinho. Enquanto isso eu arrumo as coisas aqui.

Obrigadaatchin!

Mais um dia terminando. Mas no final desse dia InuYasha se sentia no paraíso. Parecia que todos os problemas tinham desaparecido. Ela tinha uma alegria contagiante. O fazia se divertir mesmo que nunca admitisse.

A noite ia passando com os sorrisos e risadas da garota. Algumas tentativas frustradas de imitar um sorriso por parte de InuYasha. Mas por enquanto estava muito bem. O problema é até quando.

No meio da noite InuYasha sentiu sensações estranhas. Isso só acontecia uma vez por década, e ele sabia o que queria dizer.

Maldição! Não pode ocorrer isso agora.

Ele tinha esquecido este detalhe. Neste mês ele se transformaria uma semana antes.

No dia seguinte o humor de InuYasha estava ruim, tanto quanto o céu lá fora.

Bom dia InuYasha. Que cara é essa?

Não quero mais saber. Você terá que partir hoje. Partirá logo após o almoço para o seu próprio bem.

Mas você...

Não tem mas!

Porque está fazendo isso? O que há com você? Estamos brincando e virando amigos em um dia, no outro você me expulsa sem mais nem menos e diz que é pro meu bem?

Você nunca entenderia.

Então porque não explica?

Ele não sabia se devia ou não contar. Se decidiu por ficar em silêncio. Talvez se ignorasse ela iria embora e pronto. Ela não precisava odiá-lo para ir embora. Ele não queria o ódio dela, apenas queria que fosse embora.


End file.
